The Stars Chase Their Own Dreams
by Kingdom ZeroChan
Summary: Nineteen-year-old secret wizard, Kanami, runs away from home to join The Straw Hat Pirates, a bunch of rambunctious pirates, famous for causing trouble everywhere. she is invited to the join, when she meets Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the crew, and who wants to become King Of The Pirates.
1. Information On Character

**Okay so before I start, I am Kanami Uzumaki Namikaze (I know long name) nice to meet you all! here is one of my newest stories, The Stars Chase Their Own Dreams. In my Quotev Account I have the same one, just that the main character is... slightly different. She's basically... Asuna Yuuki. But! before any of you can say copyright, in Quotev it is allowed to do it. Besides her last name isn't Yuuki, it's a different one. If you want to read it go ahead then, here is my story: story/6501092/The-Stars-Chase-Their-Own-Dreams/**

 **Anyways, since in FanFiction it is not allowed (at least I think it's not) I will be using a different character and everything. This chapter is basically the Information about her character. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, magic used in Fairy Tail, or the swords used in Sword Art Online.**

 _'Weirdo':_ Is when somebody is thinking.

"Weirdo": Is when somebody is talking.

* * *

(As The Story Progresses The Information On Character Will Be Updated As Well. For example, if Kanami gains a new type of magic, it will be written down)  
 **Name:** Kanami (Last Name Will Be Revealed Later On The Story)  
 **Kanji:** カナミ  
 **Romaji:** _Kanami_  
 **B-W-H Measurements:** 91-59-88  
 **Height:** 5'6"  
 **Weight:** 47 kg (103 lbs)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Hometown:** Heartgold Town  
 **Affiliation:** Straw Hat Pirates  
 **Weapons:** Lambent Light  
Elucidator  
Dark Repulser  
 **Magic:** Celestial Spirit Magic  
Requip: The Knight  
Takeover Magic  
Sword Magic  
Telekinesis


	2. Prologue: Masayume Chasing

**Hello everybody, it's Kanami-chan! Here is the Prologue of The Stars Chase Their Own Dreams. I hope you like it, and now to disclaimer!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, magic of Fairy Tail, or swords that belong in Sword Art Online. I also do not own the song, Masayume Chasing. Here is the Opening Song (Fight Together)**

Get up and go~, gotta greet the rising sun  
No way to know what tomorrow has in store but  
They ain't ever gonna shatter our pride  
(Now I know what I'm supposed to do-oo)

Through every storm, every trial that lies ahead  
You can be sure if our hearts still beat we will fight and  
We will soar until the edge of the world  
(Fly to the light)

I'm going strong~ 'cause I got you by my side  
(That's right)  
And, baby, I will protect you till the end of time  
(That's right)  
So take your hand~, throw it up to the sky  
There it is, right~ there is your power

Get ready to go  
A brand new world is waiting there, can you feel it?  
Wherever you are though  
A million miles of deep blue sea won't break the bonds we share  
And I'll be here, I'll stand by you  
No need to fear, just make your move  
Baby, remember,  
We fight together

We've come too far to turn back now  
And I can still remember every little moment I shared with you on the way  
And even now there may be things that I regret  
But there's a promise that I never will forget  
I swear to you, oh  
I will always remember

Get ready to go  
A brand new day is waiting~ there, I believe it  
I finally know though  
With all we've got we just might find that one piece we still need  
So come with me  
It's up to you  
Just wait and see  
We'll make it through  
Baby, remember  
We fight together

* * *

 _Prologue: Masayume Chasing_

 _"Mama! Look it's a fairy!" A two year old Kanami said._

 _Her blonde hair was up to her chin, and her green eyes shined brightly._

 _'Just like the stars' Her mother, Kyouko, thought. "No sweetie that's a butterfly" Kyouko said gently. "Aw, but I really want to see fairies!" Kanami whined, pouting._

"Honey, do you really want to see fairies?" Kyouko asked.

 _"Uh-huh, where could I find them Mama?" Kanami asked. "Well, the only way you could see and talk to fairies is if you don't become a crybaby" Kyouko said._

 _"A crybaby? Why?" She asked._

 _"Because fairies don't like kids that cry over everything" Kyouko answered smiling._

 _"Then I'll never cry! No matter what!" Kanami said, smiling in determination._

 _Kyouko laughed at this, and hugged her closer._

 _"Mama, can you sing me a song?" Kanami asked, after a minute of peaceful silence._

 _"Which one?" She asked. "That one that's about chasing dreams!" Kanami said._

 _Kyouko giggled and nodded._

 _"_ Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku

Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile

Koboreta namida wa (Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute  
Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes) megami mo kizukanai

Masayume Chasing Chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no  
Ima wo Chasing Chasing  
Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
Kakenukero Hero

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)  
Moyase mune no hi wo _"_

 _"Mama, what's that song called?" Kanami asked, sleepily. "Masayume Chasing, remember the songs I've taught you well sweetie" Kyouko said, and Kanami nodded, falling asleep._

* * *

 **So did you guys like the Prologue? Hope you did! Anyways As I said before, I do not own the song Masayume Chasing, it belongs to BoA, the singer. For those who are questioning themselves, yes that is how Kanami looks like when she grows up, except with a different outfit. Next chapter, Meeting You Was Fate coming up! Ja Ne! (Ending Song: We're The Stars). Because Masayume Chasing was sung in Japanese, I will put the ending and opening songs in English.**

I'm right here, even in a maze of darkness  
Let's call out to each other and keep moving on

It's a road completely devoid of signs  
But I have friends  
Shining brighter than light

Are your eyes

We're the stars, each of us holding onto a star  
We keep walking  
With our hands linked, we'll become constellation  
Shining on even into the farthest depths of the future 

I believe


End file.
